Return
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has returned to Equestria seeking redemption and friendship. What she finds is much more than she could have imagined. She finds not only friendship but love and forgiveness. She will also learn lessons throughout her journey and find that the past doesn't remain dormant forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. So I haven't posted in a while because of writer's block and school. Anyway I watched the Equestria Girls Movies last year and this year and I decided that a character should return to Equestria and her name is Sunset Shimmer. This character intrigued me and I wondered how would everypony react if she returned to Equestria especially Princess Celestia.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

"I'm so happy you could come for a visit Twilight," said Princess Cadance who was walking with her sister-in-law Twilight Sparkle. "It's a pleasure after all I need a break from Ponyville," replied Twilight. "Oh? Did something happen," asked Cadance. "No not really it's just I get a bit tired of Pinkie's parties every second day and Rainbow Dash trying to get me to go with her to a flying convention just so she can say that she's a friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle," replied Twilight.

Cadance smiled and said, "It sounds like it does get a bit tiresome." Twilight looked at her with a smile and giggled. They walked to the castle. Cadance led her to her room and said, "Shining Armor will be here soon to see you. In the meantime I'll be in my study." Twilight thanked her with a hug and began to unpack her saddlebags. Her door opened and she heard, "Twily!" She turned around and saw her brother Shining Armor who picked her up and spun her around in a hug. "Big Brother," she replied excitedly embracing the hug.

"Man it's great to see you again Twilight. I've missed you so much," said Shining Armor putting her on the ground again. Twilight smiled and said, "I've missed you too." "So how's everypony in Ponyville," asked Shining Armor. Twilight sighed and said, "They're okay but I'm worried if something happens while I'm gone." Shining placed a hoof on her shoulder and said, "From what I know about your friends they can definitely handle themselves." Twilight smiled again and said, "Oh I almost forgot." She levitated a comic book out of her saddlebag and said, "I bought this for you. It's the new superpony comic known as Wolf Pony." Shining Armor whinnied with joy and said, "You are the coolest little sister ever. Thanks a million." He hugged her again and she returned it.

After that Twilight continued to unpack her belongings and emerged from her room to see Flash Sentry. "Oh it's you," said Twilight blushing slightly. Flash chuckled a little and said, "Yup it's me." Twilight shook her head slightly and asked, "Is there something you need to tell me?" Flash looked up and said, "Oh yeah right. Umm...Princess Cadance wanted me to retrieve you for lunch." Twilight giggled and said, "Yes well thank you for coming to tell me." Flush smiled warmly and said, "Follow me Princess." "Please call me Twilight," replied Twilight.

Flash led her to the dining room where her seat was next to Cadance and across from her brother. She took her seat. Lunch today was a daisy sandwich accompanied with hay fries and a milkshake of choosing. They all began to eat and have a conversation. "At least it's peaceful here in The Crystal Empire," said Twilight. "Yes it is and actually very pleasant," replied Cadance. Shining floated a hay fry to Cadance and smiled. Cadance giggled and ate it out of his aura. Twilight sipped her milkshake.

After lunch all three went for a walk through the suburban area of The Crystal Empire. Twilight and Cadance were looking at dresses while Shining Armor looked at sports equipment. They returned to the castle an hour before dinner.

 _Meanwhile in a different world…_

Sunset Shimmer was looking through her closet. "Dammit I swear it was here," she said moving out boxes. She was on her hands and knees and sneezed at the dust. "Crap this is ridiculous," she said. She stood up and hit her head on an overhead shelf. Then a box landed on her head. "Ow," she exclaimed. She rubbed her head and looked at the box. She opened it and saw a picture. She blew the dust off it and it was a picture of her and Princess Celestia.

She continued looking through the box and found a book. She opened it and saw that it was her old diary she used when she was in Equestria. She opend it and read a few pages. She opened on her last entry and read, _"I've had enough of Celestia trying to teach me the magic of friendship. I want to rule not learn. I would be the perfect princess. I found a strange mirror and I believe it will lead to a new world where I can rule with an iron hoof. If Celestia finds this then I say you screw and I'm never coming back."_

Sunset sighed and said, "I was so blinded by my arrogance." She felt a tear fall onto the page. She looked out her window and saw the school in the distance. The place she ruled by ways of fear and intimidation. Sunset sighed and said, "Princess Celestia would be embarrassed of me." She left the window and went to her mirror. She looked into it and saw a pony looking back at her. Deep down she knew who she was.

She began to feel more tears fall into the sink.

She heard a knock from downstairs. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and went downstairs and opened the door. It was Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity with sleeping bags and their pyjamas with their duffle bags. "What are you girls doing here," Sunset asked. "We came over for a sleep over darling," replied Rarity. Sunset stepped aside to allow them entrance. All three girls entered. "I wasn't expecting a sleep over," said Sunset. "Tha's alright sugarcube it was ma idea," replied Applejack putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sunset changed into her pyjamas as Fluttershy packed out the games, Rarity packed out the snacks and drinks and Applejack set up the sleeping bags. They played the first few games and ate the snacks. They watched scary movies and had pillow fights. They played more games and danced to some music. Sunset enjoyed herself and so did the others. "So where's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," Sunset asked as they sat playing snakes and ladders. "Rainbow's currently out of town competing in a sporting event representing Canterlot High and Pinkie is visiting family," replied Applejack.

Sunset nodded as she moved her piece up a small ladder. "We had an idea to have a sleep over but we wanted to include you," said Fluttershy. "Yes darling we felt it wouldn't be right if we had one and you weren't included," said Rarity. Sunset smiled but quickly saddened. "What's wrong," asked Fluttershy. "It's just I miss my world. The one Twilight came from," replied Sunset.

"We understand. Yer feeling homesick," said Applejack as she placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder. "Yes we do because we have been away from our homes on a few occasions for extended times," said Rarity. Fluttershy knelt down next to Sunset and said, "We are here for you if you need us." Sunset hugged them all.

After a few more games and snacks they all turned in for the night. Sunset opened one eye and checked to see if the other three girls were sleeping. She got up quiet as a mouse and changed into her usual clothes. She thought about taking a small backpack which she quietly packed. She packed in her cloak, her picture of her and Celestia, her old diary, her favorite stuffed toy which is a phoenix and her favourite book.

She zipped the bag closed and quietly slipped downstairs and out of the front door. She caught a bus to the school and paid the fare. She walked to the statue and put her hand to the side of the pedastal that faced the front of the school and saw that the portal was open. She looked back at the school and looked at the portal. She breathed deeply and jumped into it.

 _Meanwhile in Equestria…_

Twilight was in her room reading the latest Daring Do book. Suddenly the lights began to flicker. She looked around and heard no noise. She looked out of her room and felt something beckoning her to the room the mirror to the other world was in. She walked the corridors and saw the lights continued to flicker. She met Cadance at the door and asked, "What in Celestia's name is going on?" Cadance turned to her and said, "I have no idea but it seems something is happening in the room of the mirror."

They both entered and the door closed. Twilight looked at the mirror and saw it was glowing from the glass. She and Cadance moved closer and they saw some sparks wrap around the frame. Soon there was a tremor and Twilight moved closer. Suddenly there was a blinding light and both Alicorns shielded their eyes. After it dimmed slightly Twilight opened her eyes and saw a pony fly out the mirror.

The pony was light amber in colour, she had a red and yellow mane along with her tail. Her cutie mark was a red and yellow shimmering sun. She groaned and opened her eyes which were morderate cyan. "Sunset Shimmer," asked Twilight aghast. Sunset looked up and said, "Twilight Sparkle." "What are you doing here," they asked each other in unison.

"I'm here visiting my sister-in-law," replied Twilight gesturing to Cadance who was staring in question. "I've come back to Equestria," said Sunset Shimmer. Cadance walked over and asked, "Why is that?" Sunset saw she was a princess and bowed her head and said, "I wanted to come back because I miss Equestria and I want to make amends for what I did in the past." Twilight walked over to Sunset Shimmer and put a hoof on her shoulder, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Sunset looked up with a concerned look. "It's because you were gone for so long," said Twilight.

Sunset picked up her saddlebag and slung it over herself. "This is Cadance my sister-in-law," said Twilight gesturing to Cadance. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Shimmer," said Cadance smiling. Sunset smiled slightly and said, "Same." "She can stay in my room," said Twilight. "That's alright with me. I'll let your brother know that there wasn't anything to worry about," said Cadance smiling warmly. The three ponies made their way to Twilight's room. "Goodnight Twilight see you in the morning," said the older alicorn hugging Twilight who returned it. "So your sister-in-law is also a Princess what's next Celestia is your aunt in law?" said Sunset smirking.

Twilight chuckled nervously and said, "Yes actually." Sunset groaned and said, "Of course." Twilight frowned and said, "I see you haven't lost your sarcasm." "Hahaha never. I love it too much," said Sunset smirking. Twilight rolled her eyes and asked, "Why did you come back?" Sunset sighed and said, "I came back because I didn't belong in the other world. Not anymore at least. I mean AJ, Shy and Rare did come over to have a sleep over but it didn't feel right anymore. I miss Equestria and most importantly I miss Celestia." Twilight looked at Sunset Shimmer and hugged her.

Sunset returned the hug and nuzzled into Twilight's shoulder. Twilight blushed slightly and cleared her throat. Sunset broke the hug instantly and said, "Sorry Twilight. I don't know what came over me." Twilight smiled warmly and said, "It's okay." Twilight climbed back into bed and patted the spot next to her. Sunset smiled shyly and got into the bed next to Twilight. Twilight switched off her light and went to sleep. Sunset sighed. _"Well I guess I'm home after so long. I hope Celestia can forgive me."_ She yawned and picked out the pheonix plushie and fell right to sleep.

Sunset awoke to the song of birds. She looked at her hooves and saw she was still a pony. She felt something soft around her and she saw that Twilight's wings had wrapped themselves around her. She smiled when she saw Twilight begin to stir and her eyes began to open. "Twilight Sparkle I had no idea you felt this way," said Sunset with a sly smile. Twilight looked at her wings and immediately blushed. Sunset chuckled and said, "You are adorable Princess, do you know that?" This caused Twilight to blush even more. Sunset began to laugh.

Twilight got up and said, "If you're down being a silly filly then get up. Breakfast is at 7." Sunset continued to chuckle as she got out of bed and picked up her saddlebag. Along with her diary and plushie she also brought her brush and toothbrush with toothpaste. She entered the en-suite bathroom and brushed her teeth at one sink while Twilight brushed out her mane. Sunset caught herself staring and the Alicorn several times. She finished her mane after brushing her teeth and smiled at her reflection. A pony looking back at a pony. "Come along Sunset it's time for breakfast," said Twilight. Sunset breathed deeply and followed Twilight to the dining room.

They entered the room and they found Cadance and Shining Armor already seated. Shining was drinking a cup of coffee while Cadance was drinking a glass of juice. Twilight and Sunset too the two opposite the couple. The server came over to them and asked what they would like to drink. "I'd like a mango smoothie," said Twilight. "I would like the same please," said Sunset. The server smiled and left to the kitchen. "So who's your friend," asked Shining smiling at Sunset. "This is Sunset Shimmer. She's from the otherside of the crystal mirror. Well she was originally from here then she left," said Twilight. Shining smiled and said, "I'm Shining Armor, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sunset smiled and said, "Charmed."

The server returned with the smoothies and the other servers arrived with eggs and toast. They all enjoyed the breakfast. Twilight and Sunset returned to their room and Twilight took out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink pot. Sunset looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?" Twilight walked over to the desk and said, "I'm writing a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her that you've come home." Sunset bit her lip and said, "I'm afraid." Twilight looked at her with a questioned look and asked, "Celestia?"

Sunset nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm afraid that she doesn't forgive me for what I did before I left to the other world." Twilight walked over and put a hoof on Sunset's shoulder and said, "Celestia is forgiving and understanding. You were her prized pupil. If she knew you returned she would want to see you immediately." Sunset looked at Twilight and said, "I do want to see her but I want to surprise her. I want to see how she will react if she didn't know I returned." Twilight smiled and said, "How about this? I'll organise a visit with Celestia and then you can see her." Sunset smiled and asked, "You'd do that for me?" Twilight nodded and began writing.

Twilight finished the letter and said, "When we get back to Ponyville I'll have Spike send it to her." Sunset hugged Twilight. Twilight smiled and returned the hug. "Ahem," said a voice. They looked to see Flash Sentry looking at them both. "Flash," Sunset asked surprised. "Sunset," he replied just as shocked. Twilight looked at them and asked, "You know each other?" Sunset swallowed hard and said, "We did." Flash narrowed his gaze and said, "A long time ago." Twilight felt tension building and turned to Flash. "Is there something you need to tell us?" She asked. Flash shook his head and said, "I came to tell you that Princess Cadance and Shining Armor will be attending to royal duties today."

Twilight nodded and said, "Tell them Sunset and I will be leaving after dinner for Ponyville." Flash nodded and whispered to Twilight, "Don't trust her Twilight. She'll stab you in the back at the first sight of trouble." He turned and left the room. Twilight looked at Sunset and asked, "What happened between you two?" Sunset sighed and said, "I left him at the altar on our wedding day." Twilight's eyes widened. "It was the day before I left for the other world. I couldn't be with him especially with my ambition," said Sunset. Twilight walked over and hugged Sunset.

The day was relatively short for both of them because they were busy shopping and having a great time. They returned to the castle an hour before dinner to pack their belongings for the train ride to Ponyville. Sunset packed in her phoenix and Twilight giggled. "Is that your plushie," she asked. Sunset blushed and said, "Yeah I picked her up when I first arrived there. It reminded me of Philomena." Twilight smiled and said, "I have Smarty Pants. She's been my best friend for a very long time."

They entered the dinning room and Twilight told Cadance and Shining about tonight. "It was the best weekend ever. We're sorry we couldn't spend more time with you Twilight," said Cadance. Twilight smiled and said, "It's alright. If I didn't come I would have never seen Sunset again or take her with me to Ponyville." The four ate dinner and after they were finished Twilight and Sunset went to the room to get their saddlebags. They both walked to the front door and saw Cadance and Shining Armor waiting for them. Twilight hugged her brother and did her greeting with Cadance, _"Sunshine Sunshine, Ladybugs awake,_ c _lop your hooves and give a little shake."_ Sunset smiled at them. Sunset thanked both of the older ponies for allowing her to stay for the time and for their hospitality.

Sunset and Twilight left the castle and travelled to the train station. They boarded the train and it departed for Ponyville. Twilight and Sunset entered their coach they'd be staying in and got into their bunks. Sunset sighed and asked, "Twilight are your friends like mine from Canterlot High?" Twilight looked up from her book and said, "You have no idea how similar they are."

Sunset smiled and said, "I hope they accept me like you did." Twilight looked at her and said, "I know they will." Sunset closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed of Twilight and her on the beach having fun and swimming in the sea. She dreamed of her and Twilight relaxing on the beach and enjoying each others company. Sunset woke up from her dreams and saw it was still night. She figured that it might be 3am. She looked over to Twilight's bunk and saw her sound asleep. Sunset got up and walked to the back coach. She opened the door to the small balcony of the rear coach and watched the countryside fly past.

The wind in her mane was like no other. She looked up to the night sky and saw the moon half way full. She breathed in the air and sighed with content. _"I'm home."_ She thought to herself. She went back to her coach and still found Twilight asleep. Sunset smiled and stroked Twilight's cheek softly. The Alicorn sighed happily and snuggled into her pillow. Sunset sighed and climbed into her bunk again and went back to sleep.

She awoke again to see Twilight stretching her wings and brushing out her mane. "Morning Sunset," she said. "Morning," replied Sunset. She got out of her bunk and stretched her legs. They heard the conductor over the intercom, "Next stop Ponyville. We will be arriving in 30min." Sunset smirked at Twilight and said, "We have 30 minutes to do whatever we want." Twilight blushed and said, "Sunset that seems a bit risque even for you." Sunset smirked again, "Oh come on Princess let's have some fun." Twilight blushed even harder. Sunset burst into laughter and said, "You are too easy Twilight Sparkle." Twilight continued to blush until she also started to chuckle.

The train pulled into the station and the two ponies disembarked. Twilight met her friends waiting for her and they all participated in a group hug. "Girls I'd like you to meet somepony," said Twilight after the hug. She turned to Sunset and said, "This is Sunset Shimmer. The mare I told you about from the other world." Sunset smiled and walked over. "You don't need to introduce yourselves. I know all of your names," she said. Pinkie bounced over and said, "If you do know us then who am I?" Sunset smiled and said, "Pinkie Pie, you live at Sugarcube Corner and you're the biggest party pony in Equestria." Pinkie leaned over to Twilight and said, "Oh she's good."

They all laughed and walked to the Castle of Friendship. "So yall left before Twi became her student," asked Applejack walking with Sunset Shimmer. "Yes. I was her pupil before Twilight and I'm sure she values Twilight above me at this stage," replied Sunset. "Well darling if I know Celestia, which I slightly do, I'm sure she would be thrilled to have you back in Equestria," said Rarity. "Yeah if you were Celestia's prized pupil before Twilight then she would be stoked to have you back," said Rainbow Dash flying overhead. Sunset looked at Applejack, "You really think that she'd forgive me?" "Sugarcube she wouldn' be Celestia if she didn'," said Applejack with a reassuring smile.

They arrived at the Castle and Twilight called, "Spike I'm home." Owlowiscious flew over and nuzzled Twilight who giggled and said, "It's great to see you too Owlowiscious." The owl flew back to its perch and sat. Spike came in and said, "Welcome back Twilight. Did you enjoy your trip?" "I sure did Spike," said Twilight rubbing his head with her hoof. "I've got a letter here for Princess Celestia," she said levitating the scrool out of her saddlebag. "Yes ma'am," said Spike.

He took the scroll and breathed his green flame onto the scroll nad it turned into a purple mist and flew out of the open window. Spike then saw Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset Shimmer?" Sunset smiled and said, "Hey Spike." "What are you doing here," he asked. "She's come back to Equestria," said Twilight. "That's awesome, but what about your friends at Canterlot High," he asked. Sunset looked away and said, "They were fine without me so they'll be fine without me now." "You ran away," asked Fluttershy. Sunset turned to the group and said, "Yes. I don't belong there anymore. I'm a pony at heart and this is my home." The six friends walked over and hugged her.

At that moment Spike burped. "Lovely Spike surely you could've excused yourself before releasing a belch," said Rarity in slight annoyance. "Sorry but Celestia replied," he said blushing. "What does it say," asked Sunset Shimmer. Spike unrolled the letter and read, _"My dearest Twilight Sparkle I look forwrd to your visit to Canterlot. I believe Wednesday will be the best day for you to visit. Feel free to bring your friends if you wish. I look forward to seeing you again. Yours Faitfully Princess Celestia."_ Sunset nodded and said, "Wednesday it shall be Celestia."

 **A/N: So there's the first chapter of Return. This took a while because of school work and writer's block. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you enjoyed then like and follow me. If not then feel free not to. See you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Return. Just to clarify I don't own any of the characters of MLP FiM. I own only original characters that appear in the story. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the story.**

Sunset Shimmer placed her saddlebag onto the bed in the room she would be staying in. Twilight gave her a spare room in the Castle of Friendship. Sunset opened the bag and placed the phoenix plush onto the bed and pulled out the box which held her diary and a picture of her and Celestia. She placed the picture onto the bedside table. She opened her diary and wrote down her thoughts about Wednesday and how she felt about the current situation. She finished writing and placed the diary into the draw of the bedside table.

"Do you like it?" Sunset turned and saw Twilight standing in the doorway. Sunset looked around the room and said, "With a few decorations it will be perfect. Thanks for letting me stay here." Twilight smiled and said, "I don't have a lot of company in the castle so you being here isn't taking up a lot of space." Sunset smiled and turned to the window. Twilight frowned and asked, "What's wrong Sunset?" Sunset sighed and said, "I don't know how she'll react when she sees me." "Celestia," asked Twilight. Sunset nodded. "It's like Rarity said. You were her prized pupil and she'd be thrilled to see you again," said Twilight with a reassuring hoof on Sunset's shoulder.

Sunset looked at Twilight. She looked into those purple eyes of Twilight's. Sunset put a hoof to Twilight's cheek and leaned in. Twilight pulled back but Sunset closed the door with her magic and kissed Twilight. Her eyes went wide and pulled away. Sunset looked at Twilight and looked away. "I'm sorry Twilight. I don't know what happened," she said. Twilight blushed and remained silent. Sunset looked at her and shook her head. "Get out," she yelled. Twilight backed away to the door. "Leave already damn you," yelled Sunset. Twilight opened the door and cantered away. Sunset felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She wiped them away but they continued to form. Sunset Shimmer closed to door and cried into the pillow on her bed.

Twilight was pacing in her bedroom. "Why did she do that," she asked herself. "Why did she kiss me? Why did I like it?" Twilight also felt tears forming in her eyes. She slumped to the floor against the wall and cried into her hooves with her wings covering her face. "Twilight what's wrong," asked the familiar voice of Spike. Twilight sniffed and said, "It's nothing Spike." Spike was concerned and asked, "Are you sure?" Twilight nodded and said, "Just some girly issues." "Is it that time of the month," Spike asked. Twilight giggled and said, "No Spike but thanks for trying to cheer me up." She rubbed his head with her hoof and a small smile on her face. Spike smiled warmly and asked, "Would you like me to get Rarity to talk to?"

Twilight nodded. Spike smiled and said, "I'll be back with Rarity soon." He ran off to Carousel Boutique. Twilight then continued to cry for several more minutes even closing her door to muffle the noise. Half an hour went by when she heard, "Twilight? Twilight darling it's Rarity. Open up." Twilight opened the door with her magic. Rarity walked in and closed the door behind her. "Darling what ever is the matter," asked Rarity. Twilight looked at Rarity with red eyes. Rarity hugged her friend and said, "Come now Twilight tell Rarity what has made you upset and I vow to make them pay." Twilight sniffed and said, "Thank you Rarity but it wasn't intentional."

Twilight breathed in deeply and explained what happened and how she felt about it. "Darling Sunset loves you," said Rarity. Twilight looked at her and said, "That's absurd. I'm a nerd and she's a tomboy. I love books and she loves adventure. She's gorgeous and I'm geeky. She's a unicorn and I'm a princess. She loves me and I love…her." Rarity smiled and said, "You are what she wants Twilight. Darling the nerds are currently getting swept off of their hooves by stallions and mares alike. You are gorgeous darling and that is coming from a fashionista." Twilight wiped her eyes and said, "You think she really wants me." Rarity nodded, "I know so Twilight."

Twilight hugged Rarity who hugged her back. "Thank you Rarity," said Twilight. "Anytime Darling." Twilight sniffed and got up. She asked Spike to help her make dinner. Rarity would also help. Twilight and the other two prepared a vegetable stir fry with some rice. Twilight thanked Rarity and gave her a Tupperware of stir fry. Twilight dished up two bowls and said, "Spike there's a bag of gems for you in my saddlebag in the study for you." Spike hugged Twilight and went to the study to get the gems.

Twilight walked with the bowls to Sunset's room and knocked. "Sunset, it's Twilight. I have food," she called. No reply. Twilight knocked again. "Sunset?" Still no reply. Twilight opened the door and found that Sunset's window was open and Sunset wasn't in her room. "Oh crap," said Twilight. She dropped the bowls and ran downstairs to Spike. "Sunset's run away I need to go after her," she said saying to Spike running toward the front door. Spike dropped the gems and said, "Twilight wait up." Twilight was already out the door and found hoof tracks leading away from the castle into the Everfree Forest. Twilight ran after the tracks. Spike panted and called to Twilight but she was too far away. "I need to get the others," he said running off to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack.

Sunset ran through the mangled mess of the Everfree. She didn't care what was in the forest she just needed to run. The tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran. There was a storm approaching as the trees were blowing in the wind. She heard thunder in the distance approaching. Sunset continued to run despite the pain in her legs. The clouds were covering the moon so there was no light. She didn't see a tree root which she tripped over and rolled down an incline hitting rocks and tumbling through thorn bushes.

She came to a halt at the bottom of the incline. She tried to stand but she fell to the ground again. She looked at her right front hoof and felt a pain. "Dammit," she said. She stood up again with her damaged hoof bent. A massive crack of thunder erupted and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Sunset knew she couldn't stay out here for much longer. She limped along her way. She looked for any type of shelter that would offer her protection from the storm. She used a light spell she learned from Celestia a while ago which would allow an orb of light to hover a few steps in front of a pony to light their way. Sunset continued to walk using the orb of light to watch her steps.

After what seemed to be an hour of walking the storm released its torrent of rain. "So much for finding shelter before the storm," she said. She continued to limp. A crack of thunder and flash of lightning shocked her into taking her eyes off of her path and she felt a sharp pain in her left hoof. She shook it hard and saw a snake release her.

She winced at the pain. She tried to look at the snake but it was gone. Sunset pressed on deeper into the woods. Another thirty minutes went by and Sunset began to pant heavily. Her left front leg was beginning to burn. She felt sweat roll down her forehead and she squinted her eyes to see. Her vision was beginning to fail. She blinked but there wasn't water in her eyes. She began to feel her head spin and she began to sway. She fell onto her side and began to shiver. The rain came down even harder than before. She was shivering even more because she was cold and the venom of the snake bite was starting to shut her down. She couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and they closed.

 _Meanwhile…_

A bus pulled up to the bus stop. Rainbow Dash climbed off, slung her kit bag over her shoulder and made her way home. She looked at her phone and saw that she had missed calls. She unlocked her phone and saw that Applejack had tried calling her several times. She dialed Applejack. "Hey AJ what's up," she asked. _"Have ya seen Sunset anywhere?"_ "No not really why?" _"She's been missin' fer the weekend. Me Rarity and Shy saw her on Friday night. The next day she was gone."_ "I'm guessing she didn't leave a note or anything," said Rainbow Dash as she placed a stick of gum in her mouth. _"I'm worried abou' her Dash."_ "I know. Maybe she went out of town." _"I don' think so. She takes her academics real serious. She wouldn' jus' leave._ _At leas' not withou tellin' someone."_ Rainbow Dash breathed in and said, "Looks like we gotta do what we gotta do and that's find out where she went and bring her back."

Rainbow Dash breathed in and jogged to Rarity's house. She arrived and knocked. Pinkie opened the door and pulled Rainbow Dash inside. She saw that everyone was already printing posters and fliers. "It's strange to think that she would just leave the way she did," said Rarity on the phone. Rainbow Dash placed her bag onto the ground. She walked over to Twilight who was reviewing notes from when she stayed with Sunset for a week for a project they had. "Finding anything," she asked. The purple girl looked up at her and said, "Not yet but I believe that it has something to do with who she is. She might have returned to her world but without my necklace I can't be sure." "So where's your necklace," Rainbow Dash asked. "It was confiscated by Vice Principal Luna. During a test it began to glow and vibrate and she took it," Twilight explained.

"Can't you ask for it back," Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight shook her head. "It's confiscated for the next month," she said. "Well we can't just sit here on uncertainties," said Applejack. "Yes we need to know where she is," said Rarity. "We need to get the necklace," said Rainbow Dash. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking cause I'm totally thinking that we sneak into her office and get it back which will lead us to Sunny and maybe a new adventure," said Pinkie. "Isn't that against the rules," Fluttershy asked. "If it's the only choice we have then we need to get it back," said Rainbow Dash.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sunset opened her eyes slowly and saw she was under a roof. She turned her head to the left and saw masks hanging on the wall and saw several potions lining shelves. She also saw a cauldron in the centre of the room.

Sunset Shimmer looked at her left front hoof and saw it was covered by some sort of herb. "Ah I see that you are awake, I thought I had lost you due to your state," said a zebra walking towards her. Sunset looked at her and asked, "Where am I?" The zebra smiled and said, "You are in my home. Welcome to Zecora's abode." "Zecora," Sunset asked groaning. Zecora walked over and offered Sunset a small cup. "Drink it and see how much better you will feel." Sunset took the small cup and drank its substance.

Zecora smiled and went over to the cauldron and added some more wood to feed the fire. "What happened," Sunset asked. Zecora turned to her and said, "A sprained hoof and the bite of a snake nearly had you see your fate and gave many a fright." Sunset looked at her right front hoof and saw that it was splinted. She groaned. "I was a foal. I let my emotions get the better of me and allowed them to make my decision for me," she said. Zecora looked at her and asked, "What made Sunset so upset?" Sunset sighed and said, "I kissed Twilight Sparkle and she rejected it. I left because I was upset." Zecora walked over and placed a hoof onto Sunset's shoulder. "Twilight has been searching for you since last night," said the zebra.

Sunset felt tears form again. "Where is she," Sunset asked. "She returned to her home on her own," replied Zecora. Sunset laid her head back onto the pillow and sighed in relief. "How long until I can go home," she asked. "Under my roof feel free to stay to allow your hoof to heal," replied Zecora. Sunset nodded. Luckily the sprain wasn't majorly damaging and Zecora gave her the anti-venom for the snake bite regularly so the venom was mainly removed. It was already Tuesday morning when Zecora said she was healthy enough to return to Ponyville. She thanked the zebra for all she had done and left for Ponyville.

She walked the path to Ponyville. She arrived near its outskirts and breathed in deeply. She still had a limp from the sprain but it was better than it was on Sunday night. She walked towards the Castle of Friendship and reached its door. She breathed in deeply and opened the door. She saw nopony and Spike wasn't around either. She walked over to the kitchen and found a note from Spike to Twilight. _"Twilight. I've gone on an errand. I saw we were running low on carrots so I went to the market to get some more. Spike."_ Sunset sighed and looked towards the stairs leading to the upper floor. She walked up the stairs and heard crying. She followed the crying to a small reading room. She peeked in and saw Twilight was crying as she was reading a Daring Do book on a cushion facing away from her. Sunset breathed in deeply and opened the door. Twilight levitated a tissue to her nose and blew into it.

Twilight tried to levitate a cup of tea to her but it crashed to the ground. "Dammit," she said. Sunset felt a tear escape her own eyes and it splashed onto the ground. Twilight's ears perked at the drop and turned her head. "Hey princess," said Sunset when Twilight looked at her. Twilight stood up and looked at her. Sunset felt more tears fall. Twilight rushed over to Sunset and hugged her with both hooves and wings. Sunset was taken aback but hugged Twilight back. "Twilight I'm so sorry," said Sunset as she began to cry. Twilight looked at Sunset and kissed her. Sunset's eyes widened at first but then she closed them relishing in the embrace and kissed back. Twilight broke the kiss and kissed Sunset's neck vigorously. Sunset began to moan.

Twilight led her to her bedroom and they kissed with passion. Sunset was more dominant because of her tomboyish nature. Twilight closed the room door with her magic and locked it and the two got some quality time. Sunset laid next to Twilight who enveloped her with her wings. "Sunset I'm sorry for rejecting your kiss on Sunday night. Only after Rarity made me admit that I love you, I knew I needed to find you," said Twilight. Sunset nuzzled into the feathers and said, "Zecora found me." Twilight sighed with relief. "As long as you are safe I don't care what happened before," said Twilight wrapping her hooves around Sunset.

Sunset smiled warmly and felt warmth within herself. "Do you think Princess Celestia will approve of us," Sunset asked. Twilight nodded and said, "If she didn't she wouldn't be Celestia." Sunset chuckled. She got up and asked, "Tea?" Twilight smiled and said, "Only if it's Sunset flavoured." Sunset smirked and said, "Aren't you a naughty filly Twilight Sparkle." Twilight giggled and said, "Tea would be lovely." Sunset walked downstairs to boil the kettle. She put the tea bag into the teapot and rubbed her snake bite. She looked at it and sighed. Zecora had given her a small bag of herbs to chew and place onto the bite in case it started to itch or burn which is what it was doing so she chewed some of the herb and placed it onto the bite.

While Sunset waited for the kettle to boil she read a magazine. It had dresses and jewelry advertisements. She placed it on the counter and poured the water into the teapot. She carried it, two teacups, sugar and milk up to Twilight's room and saw her reading a book. She poured Twilight her tea and placed in the sugar and milk. She levitated it to Twilight who smiled warmly. Sunset poured in her own tea and drank after adding some sugar and milk. They sat together on the bed and Twilight turned on the TV. "I see technology has come to Equestria," said Sunset smiling.

"Things have changed for the better," said Twilight. Sunset laid next to Twilight. "I love you Twilight," she said. "I love you too Sunset." Sunset always hoped to find her special somepony. She never realised that it would be Twilight, a princess. Sunset laid her head on Twilight's shoulder as they watched TV. Twilight tuned into the news at 6pm. A news mare in a studio looked at the camera and said, "Welcome to Equestria News Network. Tonight controversy between Celestia and the Protector of Equestria. Manehatten and the falling crime rate. Who will replace Celestia as ruler when the time comes. Tonight on ENN stay tuned."

"Protector of Equestria," asked Sunset. Twilight put a wing around her and said, "They will explain don't worry." They watched the news pony as she reported the first news bulletin.

"We received a controversial report between the new Protector of Equestria and Princess Celestia herself. The Protector of Equestria and Celestia haven't seen eye to eye on many occasions but this incident wasn't overlooked. Celestia was thrown into the controversy when the Protector told her, over social media, that he doesn't agree with her.As a result Celestia and the protector had a heated debate in reality and the protector might be released soon."

Sunset's eyebrows were raised. "Could somepony really have that much anger against Celestia," she asked Twilight. She nodded saying, "The protector and her go a long way back." Sunset continued to watch the news.

Manehatten's crime rate dropped by 12% and it was theorised that it would either be Twilight or Luna who would take over the throne of Equestria if Celestia were to step down. The news ran for an hour and the movie tonight was The Maretrix. Sunset fell asleep halfway through the movie without even realising.

She found herself in a room with a mirror. It wasn't the crystal mirror but it had a similar feel to it. She approached it and looked into it. She saw herself. She tilted her head to the right and then the left. Her reflection did what it was supposed to, reflect her movements. Sunset looked around at the room and found that it was predominantly dark on the exception on what seemed to be a single spotlight. She heard a voice from behind her and saw nopony. She turned back to the mirror and jumped backwards. She saw her demon form. Her mane and and tail appeared as a flame style. Her wings were like dragon wings with holes. Her coat had turned to red and her eyes were black on the exception of the iris being a shade darker than her normal eye colour. Her ears were chipped in two places and her teeth were sharp and she was taller.

"No no no no no no no no no. This isn't real," said Sunset Shimmer. The demon laughed and said, "Oh my dear of course it's real. Did you really think you could get rid of me?" Sunset turned away from the mirror and said, "My past is not today." The demon stepped out of the mirror and said, "Come now Sunny I'm your friend." Sunset backed away and said, "No you're not. You just want power and control." The demon chuckled and said, "That's what I've always wanted. Come now my dear take my hoof and we shall rule." Sunset shook her head and said, "Never. I'm here to redeem myself." The demon walked closer and punched Sunset in the stomach and she fell onto the ground clutching her stomach. "Sunny Sunny Sunny. I expected better from you. Don't you know? You can never be forgiven. These ponies are too clever and you can claim that you are redeemed but you can never get rid of your past," said the demon. Sunset felt tears flowing from her eyes. "Rot in Tartarus," she said. The demon began to crush Sunset's head with her right front hoof and said, "You will never be forgiven and nopony will ever love you. I am you and you are me." Sunset began to cry. The demon picked her up by the neck and pinned her to a wall. "All I've ever wanted for you was to rule. Celestia saw through you and expelled us from being her student." Sunset was crying. "One day you will see things my way Sunny." The demon raised her right hoof and punched Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset shot straight up panting. She looked around and found that she was back in the bed with Twilight. Sunset looked at the time and saw it was only 1am. She got up and went to the bathroom to rinse her face with some water. After she rinsed her face she looked into the mirror and gasped when she saw her demon. She jumped back and said, "No that was a dream you're not real. Leave me alone!" The demon smiled. Sunset backed out and yelled, "Leave me alone!" "Sunset." She spun around and accidentally slapped Twilight. "Shit! Sorry Twilight," said Sunset hugging Twilight. She rubbed her cheek and said, "It's okay. Why are you up at this time of night?" Sunset began to cry and hugged Twilight. "My demon. She's haunting me from the other world." Twilight hugged Sunset and said, "I'm here Sunset. I won't let anypony hurt you. I promise." Sunset relaxed into the hug. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into Twilight's chest. "Come we leave at 5am for Canterlot. We need the rest," said Twilight. The two returned to bed.

 **A/N: That was chapter 2 of Return I hope you guys enjoyed it and are enjoying this fanfic. Yes I know romance isn't required but I feel that stakes are raised higher when it is someone you truly love is at stake, as someone with a special someone it makes some choices difficult. Anyway Read and Review and see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Return. If you are enjoying this story then please Review and let me know what you think. I do not own any of the characters from MLP FiM on the exception of original characters. Enjoy.**

Sunset was still tired as a result of last night. Her demon was making appearances after years without incident. She made her way onto the train but she was so tired that she didn't notice that she sat down next to another unicorn instead of Twilight. She apologised to the unicorn and took Sunset Shimmer to their actual seat. Sunset groaned and she faceplanted onto the small table. Twilight sighed and placed their saddlebags in the overhead baggage hold.

"Mmmffee," groaned Sunset. "Excuse me," asked Twilight. Sunset turned on her head to the left. "Coffee…" she groaned again. Twilight smiled warmly and shook her head at her. "I'll go get it once the train gets going," she said. Sunset moaned and said, "But that's so far," Sunset whined. Twilight stroked her mane and said, "Stop being a silly filly." Sunset looked at her and pouted, "Are you always this bossy?" Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "Just be patient my love and we'll get going." Twilight's friends were also accompanying the two on their trip. They had all booked compartments next to each other.

At exactly 6:30am the train departed for Canterlot. As the train chuffed out of the station Sunset lifted her head and grabbed Twilight. She kissed her and said, "You promised me coffee." Twilight sighed and left to get Sunset her coffee. Sunset laid back on her seat and folded her front hooves and leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Twilight returned and saw the unicorn asleep. She smiled warmly and said, "She'sadorable when she's asleep." She placed the coffee on the table between their seats and pulled out her book.

Soon though Rarity and Fluttershy arrived to keep her company in the compartment. They used their indoor voices, Fluttershy was the most comfortable with this because she always had an indoor voice, so that sunset wouldn't be roused from her sleep. "So she hasn't had much rest," Rarity asked in a whisper. Twilight shook her head and replied quietly, "She didn't have the best of nights. Shes basically been awake since 1am and was begining to dose off as my alarm went off." "I don't think I'd be able to stay awake either, especially considering my beauty rest is important," said Rarity. "Well it must be scary to return to your home world after many years of being away," said Fluttershy looking at Sunset.

Twilight smiled at the amber unicorn and said, "At least she's home now." Eventually Sunset woke up and immediately heated her coffee with a spell she knew. She drank it and breathed. She opened her eyes and saw Fluttershy and Rarity in the compartment. She looked at Twilight and said, "Thanks for the coffee and sorry for passing out. I'm just really tired." Twilight smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Sunny." Sunset looked at Fluttershy and stroked her mane. Fluttershy wasn't sure on how to feel about it until Sunset explained, "You have such a nice mane Shy, it's because of her coconut oil shampoo and conditioner." Fluttershy smiled shyly and hid behind her mane. "Sunset how in Equestria did you know about that, I've been trying to figure ut Fluttershy's secret for years," Rarity asked in shocked. Sunset smiled and said, "When I was in the other world Fluttershy always borrowed it to me mainly because my scalp was unbelievably dry."

The four ponies laughed and talked mainly about Canterlot and how many times they had actually been there. "Remember the first Grand Galloping Gala we attended," Rarity reminised. "If I remember correctly it was one of the worst nights we ever had," Twilight commented. "All I wanted to do was speak to the little animals from the gardens," said Fluttershy shyly. Sunset remembered her first Grand Galloping Gala. It was when she was younger and not so full of ambition. That was when she first met Flash Sentry and it was before he was even a Captain. She also remebered Prince Blueblood and how much he made her sick.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash entered the carriage and said, "You've gotta check this out." She pulled out her phone and on it was a live feed of a news bulletin from outside Canterlot Castle. The news pony looked at the camera and said, "I'm here outside of the Castle in our capital where there seems to be a heated argument between Princess Celestia and The Protector." Sunset watched as a grey pony who she could only assume was The Protector arguing with Celestia. He was taller than her and was grey. His mane was a very dark brown and he was a pegasus with two cross-swords as his cutie mark.

"You claim to be a great leader yet you banish your own sister to the moon when she needed you most," he yelled. Celestia retaliated, "I did that for her own good. It was either that or lose her forever!" The two argued heavily until the Royal Guards escorted them into the castle, away from the news cameras. "As you can see, tensions are at an all time high and ENN will be updating as more unfolds," said the news pony. Twilight sighed and said, "I wish those two would just get along already." Sunset looked at her and asked, "You know that stallion?" Twilight sighed again even heavier than before and said, "Not personally, only that he lives in Vanhoover. I've had to interact with him on a few occasions and surprisngly he's actually really nice."

"Doesn't seem like it though," said Sunset. Rainbow Dash blew some of her name out of her face and said, "I don't see why Celestia doesn't just fire him already." Twilight looked at her and said, "Unfortunately it isn't that easy. Celestia never really told me the reason, only that Luna enjoys his company and has actually befriended him." Sunset looked out the window and said, "Celestia cares about Luna's happiness. She told me herself, that's why she considers Luna's banishment as he greatest failure." The others looked at her. Sunset looked at them and said, "I told her that I failed as a student, then I left for the other world, before I did though she said to me that I would never be her greatest failure." Twilight hugged her. Sunset realised that she was tearing up.

The train continued on its journey as Sunset recalled many of her experiences. She remembered when Celestia first accepted her as her very first student. It was when she was a filly and she was taking the entrance exam just for Canterlot College. She had to write an exam then complete a practical exam. She aced the written exam and then the practical was where she was struggling. The spells were particularly challenging. She was passing until the final test was to hatch an egg. But it was no ordinary egg. It was a Phoenix egg. They were notorious for being difficult to hatch through magic. More difficult than a dragon's egg. Sunset however needed to hatch the egg in order to gain entrance. She focused her magic on the egg and struggled. After nearly 30 minutes of struggling Sunset finally cracked it and from it massive flames errupted through the ceiling.

Sunset was thrown backwards and saw the baby phoenix and she smiled. However, the dean had declared the test a failure due to the fact that she was not able to control the hatching process. However, Princess Celestia had noticed the flames and saw the young Sunset with the phoenix. She entered the classroom and smiled. "My my my, I haven't seen such potential before," Celestia smiled as she looked at Sunset bowing to her. "What is your name, young one," Celestia asked gently. Sunset looked up at the Alicorn and said, "Sunset Shimmer." "Well Sunset Shimmer, how would you like to be my student, seeing how you hatched my phoenix for me," Celestia smiled.

Sunset looked up at her again and smiled gleefully. She bounced up and down joyfully and since she hatched the egg in the late afternoon when the sun shimmered red and yellow she earned her cutiemark. She lived with Celestia in the castle and spent all hours of the day with her mentor and her only friend. Sunset grew older and so did her ambitions and her skill in magic. She always had her nose buried in books and scrolls so she would always learn more. This however, was how she never had time for friendship which Celestia had desparately tried to teach her but ultimately failed.

Sunset snapped back to reality when the intercom announced, "Next stop Canterlot." The friends gathered their luggage and made their way to the lounge carriage. The train began to screech as it slowed down and stopped in the station. The doors opened and ponies disembarked. Sunset stepped onto the platform and looked around. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze flow through her mane. She opened her eyes and felt as if she were home again. Twilight stood next to her and asked, "How does it feel?" Sunset looked at her and said, "It's been so long." She felt a tear fall from her cheek. She wiped it away as she said, "This is real. Not some dream I'm having. I'm really here in Equestria and Canterlot." Twilight hugged her and said, "Yes you're home."

The friends made their way towards Canterlot Castle and as they arrived they saw the news ponies gathered outside being restricted by both police ponies and royal guards. The friends approached and tried to see a way in. A royal guard looked towards Twilight and moved news ponies aside with two other guards and said, "Move aside. Royal guards trying to pass through." The ponies moved aside and the guard made his way towards the friends. "All of you come now and don't comment on the situation. Celestia instructed me specifically to escort you inside," said the guard. The friends followed the guard and they didn't get too far before being bombarded with questions. "Do you have any comments?" "Princess Twilight care to comment?" "Miss Dash your opinion please."

The friends made every attempt to avoid the questions and safely made it through. The two guards sealed off the barricade and kept the reporter ponies back. The friends entered the castle and were escorted to their rooms. Twilight and Sunset sat on the beanbag chairs and sighed. "That was intense," said Sunset. "You're telling me. It's almost as bad as when I first became a princess. Poor Spike tried to keep questions and visitors at a minimum because I got so tired after a while," said Twilight putting a hoof between her eyes. Sunset got up and looked at the room. She didn't remember it too well. Soon there was a knock on the door and behind it was another guard. "Princess Celestia is currently in a meeting and will be available shortly. She has granted full permission to wander the castle," he said.

Twilight thanked the guard and said, "Wanna reaquaint yourself with the castle?" Sunset smiled and said, "I've missed this place, it would be great to see it again." The two ponies left the room and walked the hallways of the castle they both grew up in. The two eventually arrived at the top of a flight of stairs and saw a very familiar door. It had a crescent moon on it and they both knew who it belonged to. "Do you think she's awake," Sunset asked. Twilight looked at the door and said, "She has been active in the day several times. Nowadays she actually interacts more with the ponies than Celestia does. She just deals with the night time activities and raising of the moon." Sunset raised an eyebrow and said, "She's the princess of the night sherlock. I know who Luna is."

Sunset looked towards the stairs and siad, "Maybe we shouldn't disturb her." "Luna is a caring pony. She loves company especially during the day when Celestia is too busy," Twilight explained. Sunset sighed and said, "That's not the point. I know Luna and she saw the darkness inside me when Celestia couldn't. I betrayed her just as much as I betrayed Celestia maybe more." Twilight put a hoof on Sunset's shoulder and said, "I know Luna as well. She's forgiven herself for Nightmare Moon. She was never able to do that before. She understands the struglle you had more than anypony."

Sunset looked up at the door and nodded. She reached out and knocked on the door. Soon she heard the sound of hoofsteps from behind the door. "Who is it," asked the all too familiar voice. "It's me Luna. It's Twilight," she said when she noticed that Sunset was frozen from fear. The door opened and Sunset looked up at the tall navy blue alicorn with the flowing mane of stars. Luna looked at Sunset and their eyes met. Susnet swallowed hard and said, "Hey Luna." She looked at the amber coloured unicorn and said…

 _Meanwhile…_

Vice Principal Luna left to the teacher's lounge as she locked up her office and strode off with her mug and lunch box. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack peered around a corner to see if she was actually gone. Once the coast was clear the three girls, along with Rarity and Pinkie made their way to the locked door. "So how exactly are we gonna get in," Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity knelt down and pulled out a hairpin. She began to pick the lock. "This isn't a good idea," Fluttershy shyly commented. "Shy please just keep watch for Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna," said Rainbow Dash standing with her. Pinkie came to stand with Fluttershy and said, "Don't worry FLuttershy I'll stand here with you to make sure you don't get scared." Fluttershy nodded and watched the corridor.

"Got it," Rarity said as he opened the door. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash entered the office while Rarity stood by the door to also keep watch. Twilight went over to the drawer of the desk and pulled it out to search for her locket. She saw the distinctive blue glowing whenever a certain energy was detected and pulled out the locket. She opened it and the blue glow was flashing dimmly and slowly. "What does it mean," Applejack asked. Twilight looked up at her and said, "Wherever Sunny went it gave off a strong enough reading for my locket to start glowing. However, telling by the glow now it means that we need to find where she went because the energy is getting weaker and she could be gone forever."

Suddenly Vice Principal Luna arrived to see the girls. "What is the meaning of this," she asked irritation. All seven girls were called into her office and prepared to get a speech of a lifetime from the strictest Vice Principal they had ever known.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sunset…" was all Luna could say. Sunset looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I know I'm the last pony you expected to see especially after all this time." Luna looked at the unicorn and said nothing. She turned to Twilight and asked, "What is this pony doing here?" "She's come home to Equestria. She didn't belong in the other world anymore. She's been there for so long," said Twilight. Luna looked back at Sunset then sighed, "Twilight, you have much to learn. Sunset didn't choose to leave Equestria…She was exiled by Celestia."

Sunset winced at this and turned away. "How can you say that," Twilight asked in shock. Luna sighed, but before she could speak Sunset spoke, "Twilight it's true. Celestia exiled me." Twilight turned to her and asked, "Why?" Sunset looked down in guilt and said, "I demanded Celestia to make me a Princess. To replace Luna. I was so ambitious and full of greed that I felt as though I were the only option. When she denied me this I delved into the dark magic…I tried to wield it. Eventually Celestia found out about my actions and exiled me." Twilight only stared as Sunset explained.

Luna looked at Sunset. "I trust you understand that once my sister realises your presence you will have to face her consequences," she said with a grim tone. Sunset felt tears in her eyes and nodded. Luna walked over to Sunset and wiped her tears away. "I can sense your pain young one. You have been through much. I sense something in you that I cannot determine yet, however in time it will show itself." She returned to her room and said to the two young ponies, "I shall see you two at dinner."

Sunset and Twilight returned to their room. Sunset looked out the window and sighed. "Are you okay," Twilight asked putting a hoof on her shoulder. Sunset shook her head and said, "Luna's right. I shouldn't have come back." Twilight stood in front of her and said, "Don't talk like that. You made a choice to come back and I know it was the right one." Sunset turned away and said, "How can you just trust me? After what I did in the human world, I could have killed a lot of ponies." Sunset broke down into tears as she hid under her front hooves. Twilight stood over her and said, "Because when you love someone you trust them no matter what." Sunset looked up and saw Twilight's warm smile.

At that moment the captain returned and said, "Celestia has informed me that her meeting is about to conclude. Princess Twilight you may wait outside her study until the meeting is fully concluded." Twilight thanked the captain and she asked Sunset, "Are you ready?" Sunset got up and held her head high. "Yes," she said confidently. The two ponies walked to Celestia's study and as they approached they heard quite the commotion inside. Every step taken became more and more difficult for Sunset. She felt short of breath and began to get very nervous. Eventually they were outside the door and Sunset felt as though she was gonna vomit. She knew that behind that door was her mentor and ruler. Twilight looked at her and said, "Breathe." Sunset exhaled the breath she didn't even notice she was holding. She began to shiver as well.

After what seemed like an eternity for Sunset the door opened. Instead of Celestia however, it was a stallion. She watched him pass her as if in slow motion. He was a Pegasus, tall, dark gray, dark mane with two cross swords as his cutiemark. He stopped and looked her in the eyes. He narrowed his gaze and strode off. Sunset shook her head and whispered to Twilight, "Did you feel that power?" Twilight nodded and said, "He must be really mad."

Suddenly the all too familiar voice came from the room, "Twilight you can come in now." Twilight looked at Sunset and said, "You should be the one to go in." Sunset's eyes widened and looked at Twilight. "Are you mad?!" Sunset asked frightenedly. Twilight shook her head and said, "This is your chance Sunset. If you don't take it now, it may never come and you will have only regret."

Sunset sighed and said, "I hate it when you're right Princess." She breathed in deeply and entered the study. She stood in silence as she took it all in. It was still the same as all those years ago. The desk was the same. The reading pillows she would lay on when she studied. The fireplace for the winter months to keep her warm. At the centre of it all the white Alicorn with the flowing mane of pink, green and blue. Her sun cutiemark clearly visible. Sunset stared at her.

"I'm glad you could come for a visit Twilight. I must say it is an amazing treat given the circustances," said Celestia as she browsed her bookshelf. Her voice calm and gentle as always. Sunset swallowed hard. Celestia grew concerned and asked, "Twilight are you oka…" As Celestia turned around she saw Sunset. Celestia dropped the book she had picked out from her magic. Her mouth hung slightly open as she looked at Sunset Shimmer.

The two ponies stared at each other in utter silence. It was deafening. Eventually Sunset broke the silence and said, "I know it must be a shock to see me after all these years. You probably hate me and I wouldn't blame you. But I needed to come back and I just want to say something to you." Celestia continued to stare in disbelief. Sunset stepped closer and said, "Celestia…I'm sorry."

Celestia stepped closer and…

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 3 of Return. I hope you are enjoying this story as I am writing it. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have studies and work so it is a bit difficult for me to upload regularly. But anyway hope you enjoyed it. I will try to upload chapter 4 ASAP. Until next time. See you all later.**


End file.
